Chased
by Beywriter
Summary: This is one of Ray's worst nightmares...being chased by screaming fans, luckily for him its just a nightmare.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Chased**

Ray was walking down the highstreet thinking about the World Championships that were around the corner, the team were working hard but today was Saturday which meant a day off.  
He went into town to get some things for Kenny who was now over worked due to all the damaged Beyblades Kai was making them brake.  
Ray didn't see the brunette girl he walked into.  
"Sorry, I was daydreaming" the girl stared at him with shock and happiness, her eyes glistened and suddenly yelled.  
"ITS RAY KON!"  
"_Shit_" she yelled at the busy high street and people turned and looked before starting to approach like a pack of Zombies.  
"_OH SHIT!_" he was basicly surrounded and broke into a run through the crowd who now began to follow, he looked behind him.  
"_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit_" Ray pushed himself gently through the crowd that was now growing and fast.  
"ITS RAY!" he now began looking for a way to escape the crowd that consisted of both screaming fan girls and fan boys running after him.  
"_Why me?_" around corners he ran hid behind walls but they found him.

* * *

His latest hiding spot didn't prove to good.  
"_I should have thought this one better_" a tree wasn't good but then he noticed more and he climbed higher and jumped to a tree, there were a lot of them around, it was like that game where kids pretend the floor was lava.  
The Neko leaped from tree to tree, like a monkey but as fast and as swift as a cat.  
He cleared the fans and ran off again.

* * *

He was now panting and had been chased for what seemed like an hour and Ray was suprized they hadn't given up yet, he was too fast but they kept on his tail, cameras flashed behind him as he ran, he heard comments from the front like: "I love you Ray", "Marry me Ray", "sign my book Ray", sign my shirt PLEASE", "YOUR CUTE" "YOUR SEXY" and some that ,made his face go redder than it was thanks to the running.

* * *

There was no loosing this crowd, but luckily he could leap the walls of dead end roads and there was one ahead, the Neko smiled and put on a burst of speed to leap it which Ray of course succeeded.  
He sat against the wall, legs out stretched, arms on his lap and panting.  
Ray wiped the sweat of his face.  
"Man...I hate it when this happens...the third time this week!".  
When he got up after a few minutes, he was sweating under his arms as well.  
"I so need a shower" he started to cautiously walk back home before seven of the crowd members found him.  
"_NOT AGAIN_" the crowd was four girls and two guys who saw him and started to go over to him.  
"STAY BACK!" he ran and they were in hot pursuit.  
It was like one of those Tv shows where you see police chasing people in cars.

* * *

Ray didn't notice the crowd became about thirty, his lungs burned and feet began to ache, his throat was also getting dry and Raywas well into the third hour of this chase.  
"_I hate it when fans never give up...well I suppose there doing what we do with Beyblading...never give up...I have no clue how long I can keep this up...gotta ditch the crowd and get back to the Dojo_" but some how they were not going down...he thought about using Driger but he didn't want someone hurt, killed or the Beyblade robbed.  
"_Next time I go out...I wear a disguise_" luckily ahead his saw Hiro getting into his car.  
"HAY" he looked up to see Ray and the crowd, he opened a door for Ray and got in starting the engine, the neko leaped in.  
"GO, GO, GO!" he closed the door and put his seatbelt on panting.  
"Were those fans Ray?" he asked and Ray wordlessly nodded in the back seat.  
"How many times this week?"  
"Three"  
"You really need a disguise...I guess your lucky I was here"  
"I...owe...you...one"  
"Want to go back to the Dojo? You reek how long were you being chased?"  
"I dunno it felt about three hours" infact it was about five hours, he was being chased the whole day!

* * *

Hiro pulled up outside the Dojo and Ray got out.  
"Thanks Hiro"  
"No worries, get in before your seen!" he nodded and went in.

* * *

"Ray...where have you been dude?" Tyson confronted him.  
"What happened to you? You look like you just run a marathon!" his hair was messed, his face was a sight red colour and there was still a bit of sweat there on his face, Ray ran a hand through his hair revealing his armpit.  
"Ok, you look like your sweating buckets...take a shower" Ray nodded.  
"One thing, can you give me a death glare for me? Once I shower I'll be to relaxed and can't do it then"  
"Ok...what happened? You were out for ages"  
"Fans...hordes of fans...chased all day"  
"Damn how many times this week?"  
"Three"  
"No this week not today" Ray realized he was chased again twice today other times today and it was about 10pm"  
"Urm..."

Author notes

Ray: Well...this was a nightmare I had last night, I thought I should share it.  
Max: It must suck to be chased...especially since you have a large fan base of both genders  
Ray: A little but luckily it was a dream, please review its a crime not to and we love to read your reviews, they make us happy.


End file.
